A Total Stranger
by Yadiibooboo
Summary: Tifa is stuck in between a new friend and her childhood love. With the Angelic guidance of her deceased friend Aeris will Tifa make the right choice of who she wants to be with? R&R and see
1. Chapter 1

A total stranger

After Aeris death and killing Selporth the AVALANCHE group broke up and departed there own ways.

Yuffie and Vincent started a new life together and not forgetting about the old. Barrett took cared of his daughter Marlene and Denzel to so Tifa could have a break. Cid still lived in Rocket Town with his wife and had a son named Rie and made airships for the people who need them (like always). Tifa… Tifa stayed with Cloud in Nibelheim even though he didn't know her feelings towards him they were roommates. She still had her bar 7th heaven. Cloud was still a solider no matter what way he looked at it. And after Aeris's death he couldn't help but feel worthless cause of not saving her.

He told Tifa he would be back soon and told her not to worry. "I'll be traveling for 3 days." He said grabbing his bag and getting on his motorcycle. "You sure 3 days… when say 3 it actually means 2 weeks tops." She joked to him. "Very funny Tif, but I promise that I'll be back. I have to see an old friend." He smiled at her and started the bike. She nodded and stood there trying not to look worried, and waved him goodbye. He was gone and she didn't move from that spot until he was out of sight over the horizon.

It had been 3 days and woke up and she went to open her bar and to serve customers. Barret was coming with Merlene and Denzel and were staying the week with her just to keep her company. After that he was dropping Denzel with Tifa.

She was washing the tables and heard someone come in. She thought it was Barret and the kids. "Hey you, you said you weren't coming till tom…or...ow." She turned to see a man in a baggy jeans a shirt and shades. He was tall as Cloud and had brown hair. And two earrings in his left ear.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else." "No problem I get that a lot." He had a charming voice. "Do you want something to drink?" "Well this is a bar isn't it?" "Yes…" "Well I'll have a beer." "I'm on it." Tifa went to the counter and served him a mug of beer.

"So are you waiting for someone?" he asked as he sipped his drink. Tifa turned to him "yeah." "Boyfriend?" She paused in her tracks and thought of Cloud. Her feelings towards him. She loved him since they were kids. She wanted to say yes but… "No."

"What as beautiful as you are and no boyfriend!" He said "How about you… do you have a girlfriend?" He sipped his beer again "No I'm going solo." "So why are you traveling?" "I wanted to travel the world. I once was a solider but I retired. The name is Leon." "Oh my name is Tifa, Tifa Lockheart." "Tifa that's a beautiful name. It suits you."

"Thanks." They talked for what seemed forever. They acted like they were old friends. She told him all about her adventures AVALANCHE had been on, Yuffie, Vincent, Barret, Cid, Merlene, Denzel, Aeris, and Selporth, and also the love of her life Cloud. "So your in love with him." She blushed "What gave you that idea?" "It's written all over your face." "Well it's that obvious huh?" He nodded. "What I can't believe is that he doesn't see it."

"I wish...I wish I didn't love him. He's… in love someone else." "What do you mean?" "I mean that he loves Aeris." "But you told me that she's dead. Oh he loved her before and still loves her even though she's dead. And he feels guilty for her death. I was like that." "Another girl." "My sister. She died in the war. And I wasn't there to save her. I was somewhere off. My older brother but I don't know where he is." "Well you do know that it's not your fault. Nor your brother's." "Yeah I know. He should've been there though."

Tifa offered him a room to stay in. "You sure I can stay here?" "Yes it's ok. But you have to help me with the bar as long as you stay." "Tifa you have a deal." He grabbed his bags and set up in his new room. Tifa had a new friend. But will there relationship go to a whole new level?

Cloud had arrived to his destination. Aeris's grave. He felt so guilty that he wanted to travel to her grave and ask for forgiveness.

_Flash_

"Cloud…"

"Aeris is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. And I know why you're here. And you don't need forgiveness."

" But I wasn't there to protect you."

"It was my time to die. Besides you're hurting the others by not spending time with them."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're hurting Tifa."

"Tifa..."

"She worried about you, are you safe, are you eating. And she's scared for you. Plus she doesn't know how you feel about her."

"How could she not know how I feel?"

"She never heard you say it to her. I'm fine now and it's not your fault. Tifa cares about you and she needs to know if you care about her."

"Then I will go and tell her."

"That's the Cloud I know."

"Thanks Aeris."

"No problem… She's waiting for you."

_Flash_

He was off to Nebliem to see Tifa again even though he said that he wasn't going to be back in three days. He had a long journey and he drove of with a great deal of power.

Leon was asleep in another room while Tifa was about to close the bar. She looked out the door and wished that she could see Cloud again. She knew why he left. And she knew it would have took him only one day. But why did it take him three? It was the third day already.

She promised to not worry. But she couldn't help it. She loved him. And she hated the fact he would love someone who was dead. No wait. She would never hate Aeris or Cloud. She loved Aeris as a sister. But she loved Cloud as if he was her husband. But why wouldn't she tell him why. "Why? Why can't I…" She heard the rain pouring down. She stepped out and let the rainfall over her. And she began to cry.

Leon couldn't help but noticed her. In fact you could say he started to love her. Love at first sight, as he would want to call it. He couldn't help it. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair, crimson eyes, and perfect figure made him head over heels for her. And he thought that Cloud was hurting her in all ways and he despised him for that.

Leon only wished that she wouldn't love him. He only wishes if he could be with her. But he was going to try any way he could to deserve her heart. He went out in the rain and gave her a jacket. "You can't stay here. You'll catch a cold." He walked her inside and gave her some hot tea.

Soon she was in her bed sleep. Waiting…waiting for her beloved one. Leon sat outside her door, and slept as she slept, and dreamed of her for that whole night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A love returned? Or a Love lost?

Cloud had traveled all night not once taking a rest break. He was exhausted. And couldn't wait to see Tifa again. He was 2 miles away Nebliem and only 3 words to saying to Tifa how he truly felt.

Tifa woke up and saw Leon waiting outside her door sleep in the chair. She grabbed a blanket and put it over him. She walked by the door and noticed that someone was riding a motorcycle over the horizon. It was Cloud and Tifa was so happy. She busted through the door and stood there waiting for him to come to the bar.

He got off his bike and looked at a joyful Tifa. He walked up towards her and hugged her. She was surprised by the way he grabbed her. But she let him. She liked it. "I thought you weren't coming back." She said trying to hold back tears.

"I was coming back I promised you remember? Besides I still have to take care of something first." "What?" "This… Tifa I wanted you to know that… I wanted you know that, after the war I haven't taken my mind off of you for a second." " Cloud what do you mean…" even though they were caught up in the moment they did not notice that Leon was standing in the doorway watching every move they made.

I mean this…who is that!" he saw Leon in the doorway. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce you to Leon. He needed a place to stay so he's staying here until he's ready to go. Leon this is Cloud, Cloud Leon." "I see." Cloud said glaring in an evil way at him with Leon glaring back. "So you're the famous Cloud that I heard most about." Leon said walking up to him next to Tifa.

He placed his hand her shoulder "We've been getting along like Friends. She told me all about your stories." Tifa slipped from under his arm. "Yeah and he's helping me out with the bar as well." She said.

Cloud was relieved that she didn't like him that way as a boyfriend. Or did she? "Well that's great." He said ignoring Leon and now looking at Tifa. "Achoo! Bless me." Tifa said as she sniffed her nose. "Tifa are you ok?" Leon and Cloud asked alarmed at the same time. "Yeah I just Achoo! Achoo, Achoo, Achoo!" "Tifa!" Tifa was exhausted and she fainted. Cloud quickly grabbed her. They rushed her in side and took care of her.

Tifa woke up in her bed. Looking to see that Merlene and Denzel looking down on her. Even Barret who was trying to tell the kids to give her some room. And they did. "How long was I sleeping." "Oh maybe about…4 days." "Four days?" "Yep. Uncle Cloud and Leon was fighting." "Fighting!?!" "Well not really just… disagreeing with one another." Barret replied to make her feel better and not alarmed.

Tifa didn't really believe him. She believed the kids. She told them that she was still sleepy and that they should go get something to eat. They looked like they didn't eat that much. So Barret took Denzel and Merlene to get something to eat. While Tifa got out of bed and went to check up on Cloud and Leon.

Indeed the kids were right they were fighting. For what seemed like something childish.

"Let me take it to her!" "No I insist that I'll take it to her." "Well I don't see why you have to take it to her." "Because I think I should because I want her to get well." "Well I do to. That's why I should take it to her."

It was pretty obvious that they were fighting over her. And really she quite enjoyed it. She stepped down stairs and watched them fight over some soup. They didn't notice her until the soup had flew up into the air and landed on both of them and the bowl lying on the floor without a scratch.

Tifa couldn't do nothing but giggle at them. They blushed to see that they had made a fool of themselves in front of her. She walked up to them and smiled. "That's what you get for playing with hot food." She said. "But it was sweet to put on a show for me. I feel better." She smiled and walked back to her room.

They both blushed at to what had just happened and went to go clean up themselves. Cloud went out to get some groceries while Leon was sleeping taking a nap. Tifa was playing with the children and was about to go and tuck them in for bed. It was 9:30 already.

"Alright you two go ahead and get to bed k." they sighed "k." They raced each other to the room they had shared and waited for Tifa. Tifa had just finished cleaning up the children's dinner. And noticed Leon lying there on the coach with one leg on the floor and the other up on the coach. She looked at him and thought to herself

_He looks cute when he's sleeping. Wait what am I saying I'm in love with Cloud. But I like Leon to. But I only knew him for 2 weeks now. I knew Cloud since we were kids. Do I like both Cloud and Leon? No of course not. No. But maybe, nah._

She turned and went to the kids room to say good night.

Leon had woke up and saw Tifa sitting outside and she wasn't alone Cloud was with her. He wanted to eaves drop and make sure that he didn't make a move on her and made sure that he was there to stop him.

"Tifa you're feeling better right?" Cloud ask trying to start a conversation with her. "Yeah. I just been having a little head ache from Merlene and Denzel but I'm fine nonetheless." She replied. She smiled at him and returned it. Her face turned sadden and Cloud noticed that and made him feel terrible to see her smile disappear. "Cloud…" "Yeah." "What, What were you trying to tell me earlier?" she had been wondering since she woke up from her cold. Cloud slightly turned red. "Well I…uh…well it's hard to…" he scratched his spiky hair and try to avoid her eyes.

"Nothing…it was nothing." "Oh…" His hand landed on top of hers which he didn't know. They both looked at it and blushed. She took away her hand from under his and stood up. He looked at her and questioned her feelings. _Does she love Leon? She doesn't love him? I guess I won't tell her until the time is right. Hopefully she'll return the feelings. _

He had an unhappy face. Tifa looked down at him and questioned his feelings also. _What he was trying to say. Was it that he wanted to tell me that he…he loved me? I mean he seemed like it now since he came back and all. Or maybe it's about Aeris. I guess I shouldn't ask. He tell me on his own. And maybe…maybe I'll confess my feelings to…maybe…one day._ She turned around "Night…Cloud." And she walked back in the house. And went to bed.

Leon thought fast and pretended to be sleep on the couch happy to see that she didn't love him anymore. Or to what it seemed to him. And Cloud, well he sat under the stars thinking about Tifa and what she was thinking. Soon after a while he went to sleep in his room and dreamed about her with him.


End file.
